


Raving

by ArriannaAutumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriannaAutumn/pseuds/ArriannaAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Rave, Jackson can't stop thinking of Issac's Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesRomanie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRomanie95/gifts).



> This started out as an attempt at askbox porn on Tumblr for my Best Friend Jordy, and it's taken me a month, but I've decided it's done. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Jackson hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. About the… incident. He wanted, so so bad, to focus only on the fact that Erica had been there, but honestly, he couldn’t remember what she’d even been wearing.

All he knows is Issac’s eyes, this strange mesh of grey and green that Jackson can’t get out of his head, that he sees when he closes his eyes. And he’s sick of this.

He’s angry, and tense, and all he wants is that stare to leave him alone, it been two months for god’s sake. But, fuck it, he just wants Issac.

That’s how he finds himself at Derek’s loft, at noon on a bright Sunday morning, (he desperately tells himself he should leave, and go throw balls at a tree, or run laps on the track, or ANYTHING ELSE BUT BE HERE) not knowing what exactly he plans to do, but knowing he needs to do something.

He’s already knocked twice, and he’s starting to get worried. Derek and Issac should defiantly have heard him, the TV isn’t on, and he heard a door slam a few minutes ago, and he really- 

\-----

Derek left the loft an hour ago, and all Issac had done since was run out to buy a new bottle of lube, and rush home to get to work. He’d been in a near constant state of horny since the rave, and having time to do anything about was rare. But now they were in the calm before the Alpha pack storm, and Issac just wanted to take the opportunity to rub a couple off while he had it.

The Shnick sound the lube makes sends a shiver down Issac’s spine as it echoes in the silence of the loft. It’s cool as he spreads some over his fingers, but he can’t bring himself to care, even as he hisses when the cold hits his dick. The slight discomfort is forgotten when he gets his hand around his shaft and just tugs.

He sometimes forgets this, how his hand feels as he strokes, how his back arches when he uses his other hand to pull on his own hair in sharp jerks. Issac moans as he lightly scrapes a nail up his cock, sliding one hand from his hair across his collar bones to his scratch lightly at his nipples.

His breath is a harsh pant as he switches his hand from his dick to his balls and squeezes. He wishes these were Jackson’s hands touching him, pressing against him, caressing his side. Giving each nipple a pinch, he pats around on his bedspread for the lube he set down earlier. Popping the cap once more, Issac dribbles more on the hand previously cradling his balls, and reaches past his sac the smooth skin behind them.

Circling his hole, Issac can’t help but imagine Jackson crouched above him, Imagine Jackson massaging at his entrance and pushing one long slender finger in as Issac chokes on the feel of the cool slippery lube after so long. He wants Jackson leaning over him and breathing heavy against his neck as he twists and hooks that first finger. Issac can feel the phantom hands stroking his chest and sides as he slides in a second finger and scissors them. He’s becoming impatient, and he wants the dildo in his drawer sliding into him, Now.

Soon, he’s pressing on his prostate with three fingers, pre-come slowly dripping down the head of his dick, and then pulling them out to reach for his bed side drawer. He gets the dildo out and starts to wipes the excess lube onto it, barely managing to coat it before he’s pulling his legs up, tilting his hips up for better access, pressing-

Someone knocks on the door. Issac freezes. It shouldn’t be Derek; he was supposed to text him to see if he wanted anything before he came home- the knock comes again. Issac drops the toy on the night stand, and scrambles off his bed searching for the sweats he dropped earlier.

Stumbling out of his bedroom, Issac slams it behind him, rushing to the front door as he runs his hand through his hair and tugs.

\-----

Issac is on the other side when the door swings open. His hair is tousled, like he’s been pulling on it, and his chest is glistening ever so slightly with sweat. His sweats are low-slung, and Jackson can see the head of Issac’s dick trying to peak over the band. He inhales sharply at the sight, he smells… come... and lube, and when he looks back to Issac’s eyes, those shifting grey orbs, he can see that the man’s pupils are blown and he lets go, does the one thing he’s been wanting to do for months, he takes Issac’s face in his hands and smashes his lips to Issac’s. 

They stumble back though the doorway, and Jackson kicks it shut behind him. He spins Issac around, nips the rosy lips beneath his and pushes on naked shoulders till they stagger back into the closed door. Sliding his hands down Issac’s arms, him pins his wrists to the door and leans in. “God I want you. I’ve wanted you for months,” Jackson ghost his lips over Issac’s collar bone. “And now I’ve got you alone, and you’re hard, and I can smell how much you want me. It’s intoxicating.”

Jackson could feel the groan as it rumbled out of Issac. Massaging the captured mans wrists; Jackson pulls back and looks Issac in the eye. “I’m giving you one chance to tell me to leave, that this isn’t what you want, and if you don’t, I’m going to suck your brain out through your dick.”

Jackson lets Issac go and moves back.

\-----

Issac’s brain is such mush right now, he can barely keep standing. He’s very glad he can at least say that his knees aren’t knocking, but he isn’t really sure how much longer that’s going to last.

God, he can’t believe that Jackson is really here. Jackson is here, and wants him. Wants to suck his cock.

"Jackson..." He breathes, sagging. He doesn't know what to say. A desperate Please slips out next, and Jackson takes a step forward. "Don't leave me."

Jackson exhales loudly and presses himself against Issac once more, and says “God, I’m gunna do so much more than suck your dick.”


End file.
